A New Life
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Andromeda wants a lot of things, but most of all, she wants to marry Ted rather than Yaxley. Does Andromeda get her freedom, and at what price? Warnings for implied suicide (depending on the readers). Please read and review!


_Author's Note:_ _I would like to give a huge thank you to my beta – Sam – for helping me out in a time when I was panicked and really sleepy and just needing someone to beta. Seriously, I don't think I can deal with these deadlines anymore. A special thank you to Angel for cheering me on through this struggle, and I can safely say that the plot has changed at least a little bit since we last brainstormed. Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

 _Warning for implied suicide (can be interpreted either way, really, depending on the readers, but wanted to make sure it's in there)._

* * *

 **Title/Link:** A New Life

 **Team:** Kenmare Kestrels

 **Position:** Chaser 1

 **Extension Used:** No

* * *

 **Season 6, Round** **10** **:** Write about a death at a wedding, birthday party or other similarly happy occasion.

 **Optional Prompts:** (word) objection, (quote) If he's dead I'll kill him - Chas, Emmerdale, (pairing) Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks

* * *

 **A New Life** by ValkyrieAce

 _He had been in the middle of reading his marriage vows when he'd began to choke, his words leaving him incoherently as spittle gathered between his lips. His face had turned a pale shade of grey as the elegant music was being played in the background._

 _It wasn't as though I had been expecting it, but I did try to hold him steady as soon as he'd begun to fall by shoving one of his arms over her shoulder._

Of course, by then, he was already dead _._

* * *

 _Two months ago_

I'd been sitting in the armchair by the fireplace in the library when I'd been approached by the house-elf to join my parents for supper.

 _Why are they calling me so early into the night? Did they have something else to discuss?_

My heart almost stopped beating as fear ran through me at a new thought.

 _Had they found out about Ted?_

I walked faster and pushed my shoulders back proudly, trying to instill a sense of confidence to hide my anxiety. As I walked into the dining hall, I took notice of the fact that Father and Mother had pleased expressions on their faces even as they snacked on dragonfruit.

I had to hold back a relieved sigh. At least, I could tell they hadn't found out about the love between Ted and I.

 _Time to find out, I guess._

Taking a seat in front of them, I clasped my hands on my lap. "Why am I the only one down for supper?" I asked politely, my hands clenching almost painfully to still the nervous shake of my hands.

"Andromeda. We've got good news."

 _Good news for you or for me?_

"Go on."

I watched as Father cleared his throat, looking every bit as proud as the Black he was, and I knew it wouldn't be of any good news to me.

"As per the Pureblood traditions upheld by the family, you are to be married to the Yaxley heir in the coming summer as you are now approaching 18 years of age."

 _That is_ not _good._

I wanted to put forth my objections. I wanted to show them that I valued the freedom to choose who I would marry. I wanted to tell them that I wouldn't marry Yaxley – that grubby, overly eager handed arse of a boy – and instead marry Ted; a gentle and happy man with a strong urge to love completely and without reserve.

I wanted, for once, to be selfish and to be with Ted.

* * *

 _Father had called the Aurors to investigate Yaxley's death in front of the hundreds of guests. It had already made a scene, there was no point in silencing it. People couldn't just murder a man and get away from the scene without a trace, after all. That is, if he was murdered._

 _Suddenly, a horrendous pain erupted in my chest and I, too, sprawled against the ground. The pure white dress I was wearing had been muddied during my collapse, but I couldn't bring myself to stand as my consciousness began to fade._

 _I heard Mother let out a staggering scream at my state, and I startled towards her._

 _The last thing I saw was a thin syringe by Mother's feet._

* * *

 _One month ago_

Telling Ted about the betrothal broke my heart.

"He can't simply take you away from me, Dromeda," he said, shaking his head as though it would aid him in his denial. "He just can't."

Tears sprang to my eyes at the thought, and I was unable to resist holding him against me. Giving him one last moment of joy in my arms. I yearned to be with him, but going against my parents came with destruction. Not only of myself, but for Ted and his family as well.

 _I could never put him through that pain._

Instead, I let myself soak in his scent and memorised these feelings as much as I could. The curve of his nose and his quirky smile, the feeling of safety that I'd felt as he held me under the thick blankets of the Room of Requirement, the way he would always know to bring an interesting book when I had the urge to escape the stress of the real world.

He was everything I had ever wanted.

I removed myself from the embrace and met his eyes, falling in love with his honey brown eyes all over again. Sadness and hurt etched themselves into him, I could tell. Emboldened by these emotions, I reached up and kissed him softly, leaning into him as our lips met for what could be the last time.

A few minutes had passed before we broke the kiss, already feeling as though a part of me was hollow.

 _I have to go._

"Goodbye, Ted," I voiced thickly. Unable to stand the pressure of breaking up with Ted, I'd begun to walk away when his hand grasped mine. I didn't turn to look for the fear of losing what resolve I had left.

"No matter what, Dromeda," Ted started, his hand squeezing my hand supportively, "I'll save you from ever having to marry Yaxley. That's a promise. Can it be?"

I smiled as I walked away, feeling more confident than I had been in the past month.

 _I do hope so, my love._

* * *

 _Poisoned, they said. Yaxley was poisoned._

 _Which meant, he was murdered._

 _We didn't know by whom or why. But I couldn't help but be thankful._

 _Thankful for putting my short-lived engagement to an end. Thankful for doing what I was too scared to do in my life. Thankful for returning my hard earned freedom. And most of all, I was thankful for giving me a second chance at a new life._

 _But freedom came with a price, it seemed._

 _I had woken up to my entire body aching as though I'd been run over by a stampede of Bludgers. I couldn't move or speak. All I could do was listen._

 _And everything I heard pointed to one thing._

 _I was cursed to spend the rest of my life in that room of St. Mungo's._

* * *

 _Now_

I laid in the bed as an unknown figure loomed over me. I couldn't see clearly anymore, but I'd known instantly when I'd gotten a whiff of his scent. Parchment, books and the warmth of firewood.

 _Can it be?_

"Hello, Dromeda."

 _Ted. Oh, it is you!_

"I've missed you."

I hoped I was able to contort my muscles into what passed for a smile, praying that he was able to grasp the meaning of these movements.

"Forgive me."

 _What… for? Don't cry, Ted. You're forgiven._

"Because of how much I wanted to be with you... so very deeply I yearned for it… that I had confined you to the bed you lay on at this very moment."

 _What… What are you saying?_

"I wish I could say that I wouldn't do this again if I were given a second chance, but I can't. I never… thought that you'd be pierced by the poisonous needle too. God help me, I haven't forgiven him yet."

 _You killed Yaxley?_

"Forgive me, Dromeda. I cannot live with myself if I couldn't have you in life."

 _Don't stand up, Ted. Don't leave me here!_

"Goodbye."

 _Ted!_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,221

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (character) 80. Ice — Yaxley

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - 10–11 inch: Write about a Slytherin character.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #5 – Healer Studies: St. Mungo's, Task #3 - Floor 3; Potions and Plant Poisoning: Write about someone using poison as a tool for murder.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 311. Title - A New Life

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 681. Event – A wedding

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Sewing 101 - (object) blanket, (word) music, (colour) grey

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards Club - (Silver) Circe

 **Writing Club:**

Character Appreciation, Hermione Granger - [Trait] 1. Bookworm

Disney Challenge, Themes - 1. Revenge - Write about revenge going wrong.

Dark Lady's Diabolical Lair - 15. Pureblood Traditions

Book Club, "Release" by Patrick Ness - Brian Thorn: (word) denial, (dialogue) "God help me, I haven't forgiven him yet.", (emotion) hurt

Showtime, Phantom of the Opera - 1. Think of Me - (dialogue) "Can it be?"

Count Your Buttons, Words - 4. Dragonfruit

Amy's Audio Admirations, The No Sleep Podcast: Ep 1 - 2. The Inaugural Episode — Write about beginnings of something scary.

Bex's Basement, Roald Dahl - 1. Matilda - Write about someone getting revenge.


End file.
